warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Hind
The Kuva Hind is the Kuva variant of the , featuring overall higher stats but with slower reload speed. In addition to its five-round burst and semi-automatic fire, the Kuva Hind sports a fully-automatic fire mode, all of which can be cycled through the Alternate Fire. Acquisition The Kuva Hind is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Three firing modes: 5-round burst, semi-auto, and full-auto. *Burst-fire mode: **High critical chance. **Above average critical multiplier. **Highest status chance of all burst-fire rifles. **High fire rate. *Semi-auto mode: **Second highest critical chance of all semi-automatic rifles, behind . **High critical multiplier. **High status chance. *Full-auto mode: **High critical chance. **Very high status chance. **High fire rate. *Burst-fire and full-auto modes can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *High magazine size. *High accuracy. *Innate polarity. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against shields and armor. *Burst-fire mode: **Tied with and for the lowest base damage per bullet of all burst-fire rifles. **Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with six bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired, or a change to Fire Mode. *Semi-auto mode: **Consumes 3 ammo per shot. **Tied with and for the third slowest fire rate of all semi-automatic rifles, after / and . *Full-auto mode has below average critical multiplier. *Slow reload speed. Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Hind). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Hind. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. See also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. * , a primed Tenno rifle with functionally equivalent firing modes. Category:Update 27 Category:Kuva Lich Weapons Category:Grineer Weapons Category:Burst Fire